One Moment
by Section8grl
Summary: A pre-series, Jopper one-shot. Lot of angst and sexual tension. I hope.


Been working on this story for a while. Before anyone says anything, I have no idea how the legal system in America works. Actually I don't know much about the legal system here in England.

JUST A MOMENT

Jim Hopper was shaking as he shut the door to his office. He didn't know whether to scream or cry, throw things or curl up in a ball under his desk. His head was all over the place, so many conflicting emotions threatening to shatter his self control. All because of Lonnie Byers.

The asshole got himself arrested, again. Jim had to listen to Lonnie's drunken rants all the way to the station. And Lonnie had a lot to rant about. His life, Hawkins, Joyce, his kids, especially his kids.

Lonnie went on and on about Will and Jonathan. What disappointments they were. A couple of wussy, momma's-boys, showing no interest in what he deemed manly pursuits like football and cars, instead they were obsessed with gay things like art and photography.

Jim gripped the steering wheel with knuckles fighting the urge to scream.

 **'THEY'RE ALIVE!'**

That was the thing. Lonnie moaned about his kids, but they would be there when he got home. Whereas Hopper would give anything to walk through his front door and trip over a discarded toy, hear an exited voice call out 'daddy', have his daughter rush into his arms for a hug.

The pain hit him like a bullet through the heart, as all consuming now as that fateful day. He was just considering raiding the X file for his secret stash, (no one ever looked under X making it a perfect place to hide things), when there was a knock at the door and Joyce Byers walked in.

"Hopper. I'm sorry. I couldn't wait any longer. The boys..."

Her usual wide eyed, anxious expression melted into one of concern and affection.

"Oh, Hop!" she said softly.

Joyce tapped her foot anxiously as she waited to called into the Hopper's office. She'd practically turned the house upside down to get the money together for Lonnie's bail. With a heavy heart she emptied the tin she kept hidden behind the hot water heater. The money had been intended for the boy's Christmas presents. God only knew what she'd get them now.

She looked at her watch. She hoped it wouldn't be much longer. She'd left the boys on their own. Although Jonathan was very mature for his age, he still wasn't quite old enough to babysit his little brother for any length of time. She sighed. Enough was enough.

Moving before she lost her nerve, Joyce knocked on Hopper's door, and marched in.

"Hopper. I'm sorry. I couldn't wait any longer. The boys..."

The words died on her lips as she caught sight of him. The raw pain in his eyes, the absolute agony, it was like a physical blow. Lonnie had been ranting again. When he was drunk he tended to moan about a lot of things, but mainly about the boys. What those words could do to someone like Hopper, someone who'd lost a child.

"Oh, Hop!" she said softly.

Dumping the money on the desk, she went and wrapped her arms round him, not easy considering he was a lot taller than her. Rather than pushing her away, he welcomed the comfort, wrapping his own arms round and holding her close.

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other, leaning on each other. As they started to pull away Joyce placed gentle kiss on Hopper's cheek. Their eyes met and held. It was like they were under a spell. They couldn't look away. They both leaned forward, their lips getting closer, but not touching.

Their hands roamed over backs, arms and hair, stoking, caressing. Their lips were millimeters apart, their breaths mingled, but they went no further. They seemed to know that if they crossed that barrier there was no going back.

Hopper wanted so much to kiss her. He'd never wanted something so much in his life. He'd been with many women since he returned to Hawkins, but it was just sex, nothing more. With Joyce it would be different, it would never be _just sex_ with her, it would be a full on affair. And that was the problem. Affairs were complicated and messy, people got hurt. He couldn't do complicated, and he certainly didn't want Joyce to get hurt. That's what would happen if he kissed her, so he didn't.

Joyce's knees felt weak. Desire flooded through her veins. She hadn't felt desire in years, since before the kids were born. It was a heady feeling. She wanted so much to press her lips to Hopper's, experience the kind of passion she'd only ever known with him. Lonnie may have taken her virginity, but Hopper was the only one who had ever brought her to orgasm. God, how she wanted to make love to him, if only once. She could. All she had to do was move a few millimeters.

She couldn't. Because she wouldn't be satisfied with _just once._ That's how it was with her and Hopper, once was never enough. She didn't have room in her heart for anyone but the boys. Lonnie didn't care so she had to be father and mother. She couldn't be a lover as well. Not to mention the fall out would hurt the boys more than anyone. She couldn't do that.

They moved away from each other before the temptation became to great. Suddenly embarrassed they couldn't even look at each other. Hopper ran a hand over his hair.

"I'd better let Lonnie out before he trashes the place." he said.

"Right" Joyce agreed. "Oh, here!" she grabbed the money off the desk and held it out. "The bail money"

He closed her fingers over the money, leaving his hand on top of hers for a second. "Get the kids something nice" he said softly.

With that he straightened up, back to being the gruff, sarcastic Chief of Police. She nodded, back to being the anxious, worried and protective mother. But for a moment, for one moment, they had been what they truly were. Two broken, lonely people who, though they would never admit it, needed each other.

THE END

Liked it? Leave a review. If you don't I'll cry.


End file.
